


Game Gyaru

by KingNikolas



Category: Game Grumps, Game Gyaru - Fandom
Genre: Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingNikolas/pseuds/KingNikolas
Summary: Arina Hanson is a solo 'lancer for the group called Game Gyaru. After failing job after job, she is assigned Daniella Avidan as her new partner. Their first job is a normal transport mission, but the cargo is anything but.





	Game Gyaru

Arina Hanson looked down at the carpeted floor of the cab, brown now because of the mud caked to her pink boots, and gave a small grimace. She peered ahead at the driver and--yes, thankfully it was an autocab she'd gotten into. The robot comprised of the upper half of an androgynous torso wouldn't have anything to say about Arina mucking up the usually pristine state the vehicle. Absolved of most of her guilt, Arina returned her gaze out the pink tinted window. The autocab carefully weaved around ground traffic, stopped for a group of inebriated young people running from an angered cyborg woman, and took a right turn toward the south end of town. She sighed, not seeing the tall, gleaming skyscrapers, the hundreds of holoboards, or the streetlights flicking on as dusk overtook the city of Central Betavay. Arina's attention was instead turned inward as she found herself wishing she had a sentient driver, that way they might at least be irritated enough with the carpet situation to make Arina clean it up. That way she could delay reporting to her boss.

Mr. Alix would dock her pay because of this recent failure. Not that it was her fault, of course. How was she supposed to stop five other 'lancers from taking her job? Now they would get credit for the delivery all because they stole the product entrusted to her. Mr. Alix wouldn't see this as an opportunity to cut Arina some slack. She wouldn't dream of being that optimistic. He would probably see it as an opportunity to belittle her in that annoyingly professional manner and then tell her to do better next time.

Arina's fists clenched on top of her white cargo pants, mostly brown from the mud. Passive aggressive prick. All jobs should allow employees to clock their boss in the face at least once. Maybe twice. Hell, let there be a few kicks too.

The autocab transitioned to more densely packed buildings, each getting smaller, rustier, less bright and colorful until the vehicle's tires squeaked to a halt in front of a gray one-story body shop. The green neon sign in the gated window signaled it was open for business, and a smaller sign under it written in glowing ink read, "See downstairs for Game Gyaru". Arina's shoulders rose and fell in a sigh as she prepared herself to face the inevitable. She pulled up on the door handle and frowned when it didn't give. She repeated the motion twice before white light covered the window with a timer counting down from fifteen.

"Ah, come on," Arina groaned.

The robot in the front said in a tinny voice, "Please insert additional tokens if you wish to exit the vehicle and skip the advertisement."

It was five tokens to skip. Arina fumbled with the clear plastic card in her pocket and tapped on the lower right with her thumb. She scowled at the number that appeared there and looked up at the window and then back at her card. There was no way she could afford to skip an ad and also get dinner tonight. Scowling, she folded her arms over her chest and threw herself back against the seat.

Upbeat synthesized music played from the speakers as a heli view of Central Betavay in the afternoon was shown on the screen. The angle changed from the northern side overlooking the coast, an above shot at rush hour with lines and lines of grav cars crisscrossing through the air, and a ground shot showing the skyscrapers reaching up past the clouds. An enthusiastic voice over commented on all of this.

_"Central Betavay, a city of prosperity, passion and power."_

The screen showed a shot of a crowded sidewalk before switching to a man holding hands with two smaller children, then a woman cyborg in the middle of getting her arm repaired, then a young woman giving a presentation in a classroom.

_"A city that cares about the individual--the single parent, the down on their luck cyborg, the hard-working scholar."_

A shot of multiple different restaurants from all sorts of cultures, one of them Arina remembered going to once for a job.

_"A city that doesn't shun other cultures, but celebrates them."_

Hundreds of different 'lancer emblems zoomed across the screen, too many to make any specific designs out.

_"A city that believes in equal opportunity for every person who wants to test their merit as a 'lancer."_

Now the screen showed the Triangle in the middle of the city, the busiest and most prestigious part. The shot focused on the largest holoboard there, ten 'lancer names and their group emblems flashing in the bright neon. Arina scoffed, seeing the ad was out of date from the order of the 'lancers on the board.

_"And the city that founded the 'lancer career wouldn't be complete without our leaderboard, where the top ten 'lancers get the honor of their names appearing for everyone to see."_

The Central Betavay flag filled the screen and the narrator said, _"Central Betavay! A city of prosperity, passion and power."_

With an electronic pop, the screen returned to its previous color and the door unlocked. Arina jumped from her seat in the autocab to the sidewalk, cutting off the driver as they bid her a good evening. As the autocab drove away, the tarnished gray building seemed to loom over her, the dim sounds of power tools and low conversation calling her attention.

"Let's get this over with," she grumbled and pulled the door open.

The bell above signaled her arrival, but the occupants were too busy to notice her. The small room she walked into was spacious with seven cushioned tables and work benches that one might find in a tattoo parlor. Tool boxes and loose gears and cogs were scattered on every available surface, their metal glinting in the only lights turned on at the moment. At the furthest work station under lights bright enough to blind Arina was Strawberry, hunched over the table where a cyborg man lay with his back opened up. Strawberry had a screwdriver between her teeth as she scrutinized the mechanical insides of the man in front of her, her hands delicately working to put a blue wire back in its place.

Last time Arina interrupted Strawberry while she was working, Strawberry had thrown a wrench at her. Seeing the power drill in her hand now, Arina thought it best to catch her on her way out instead.

Arina stepped around boxes of spare parts and turned left at the sign indicating the emergency exit. Opposite that door was the brown wooden door that lead to the basement. "Game Gyaru" was written there in the same glowing ink from the front window. Not being one to take punishment lying down, Arina twisted the knob and stomped down the spiral staircase that descended into soft orange light. Unlike the floors upstairs, these were genuine mahogany and creaked horribly under Arina's footfalls. As usual, the five oblong booths against the left wall were completely empty. Why have a bar in a basement if nobody ever comes around anyway? Maybe the strips of blue and pink neon lights lining the upper walls coupled with the orang hanging lights was too much for any potential customers. The well-stocked bar to the right was being managed by a blond cyborg man named Hanner, whose left metallic arm was busy slicing lemons while the right was tweaking knobs and dials on the midi keyboard programmed into his arm, occasionally pressing one of the keys to issue out a high-pitched note under different effects.

Occupying one of the cushioned bar stools was a man with black and blond hair wearing a gray three-piece suit and an orange necktie. The way he sat didn't fit with the environment he was in, but he somehow managed to seem perfectly at ease. He was leaning forward to better see the black screen of the bar, teal files and emails dancing across the section he was in front of with just a tap of his fingers.

Steeling herself, Arina walked forward until one stool separated them. Hanner signed hello and pressed a key on his arm which said, "WASSSAAAAAAP!" Despite her mood, Arina chuckled and mimicked the greeting with equal vigor.

"My, you're cheerful," Mr. Alix commented from his stool, still filing through emails and documents on the bar screen.

Arin frowned. Hanner went back to modulated his keyboard with an added wink to Arina.

"Look," Arina sighed, hands on her hips, "I know what you're gonna say--"

"So let's just skip to the part where I pay you for a 'lancer job you didn't do, and then send you on your way so you can start fresh tomorrow?"

Arina's heart leapt in her throat. "Wait, really?"

A laugh track sounded from Hanner's right arm. Arina glanced over to find him barely holding in his laughter. Mr. Alix's lip twitched upward in a coy smile.

"Well, you can't blame me this time," Arina snapped. "Other 'lancers found out about Dragon Swarm's delivery and they stole the coffee mugs right from under me!"

"Was this other group at least higher ranked than the Megas?"

Arina squirmed, her cheeks dusted pink in shame as she muttered the 'lancers' name.

"Could you speak up?"

"UWU," Arina snapped with the speck of dignity she had left. "It was the UWUs!"

Mr. Alix stared at Arina in shock, his files forgotten. Arina dared him to say anything about being bested by a bunch of preteens dressed as cat girls. He didn't need to say anything, because Hanner hit a key and a sad trombone filled the room.

"Eat my butt, Hanner!"

"Arina--"

"What?!" Arina saw the single raised eyebrow on Mr. Alix's face. It was a mighty struggle, but Arina managed to issue a small, "sir" with her eyes downcast.

Mr. Alix tapped on the bar's surface twice and the screen darkened. He stepped off of the stool and buttoned his jacket before straightening his tie. Then he stood looking down at her, hardly breathing, it seemed. Shit. Had she finally stepped over the line?

"I'm hiring another 'lancer for Game Gyaru to be your partner," he declared.

Arina's head snapped up. A partner? For her?

 _"No,"_ she said.

"Oh? I didn't know you made the decisions here."

"Mr. Alix, I get my jobs done _alone."_

"You don't get jobs done _at all_ , actually."

Arina shoved her fists into her pockets to stop herself from hitting her boss. "I'm a solo 'lancer! You can't make me babysit--"

"She's babysitting you."

"WHAT?!"

With a wave of his hand, Mr. Alix dismissed Hanner to leave through the back door behind the bar. Hanner must have sensed the rising fury in Arina because he didn't even exit on a musical stinger. He ducked out quietly, leaving Arina wishing she could hurt Mr. Alix through her thoughts alone. As it was, he appeared unaffected by Arina's temper or her efforts to telepathically maim him.

"You came to me because you wanted to be the top-ranked 'lancer and no one else would have you," Mr. Alix said without malice aforethought. "You're lucky I happened to find some skill behind all of that childish anger or else you would be a 'lancer without a sponsor and, I suspect, even more behind on your goals than you are right now. You do know that the top ten 'lancers on the holoboard are all part of a larger group and not just one lone wolf—sorry, one lone cub trying to prove herself, don't you? Game Gyaru isn't even in the top 100 because you refuse to work with anybody. Not only have you sabotaged yourself day after day, you have also sabotaged my business. That changes today, Arina, and you don't get a say in it."

Arina couldn't find her voice for all the deep resentment that made her face hot and her breathing erratic. Her fists burned for some kind of impact to satisfy her rage, but she kept them in her pockets. At this point punching Mr. Alix wouldn't make her feel any better. He had touched on a subject he knew to stay away from and Arina hated him for being right. Arina's determination to be a solo 'lancer had cost her more jobs than she could count, and who knew how much money it had cost her boss. Still, Arina had refuted any suggestion to have a partner. She knew she could do better, and she didn't need to admit defeat by leaning on anyone else to prove her capabilities. All the top 'lancers had gotten there by accepting help and Arina wasn't about to start doing that now.

But what other option did that leave her? Quitting? A flash memory of the amount on her card threw that brief idea out of the question. Besides, as Mr. Alix said, nobody else would have her. Not just sponsors for 'lancers, but any other employer out there. She was no mechanic, service worker, intellectual, artist--everything had failed. The only difference between those jobs and being a 'lancer was that it felt right. She may have still been fumbling as a 'lancer, but at least this was the profession she knew she was meant to do, that she could get better at and prove to everyone that she was worth so much more.

The only way to do that--to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt how good she was--was to make it to the number one spot on the 'lancer holoboard without having to rely on anyone but herself. Why couldn't Mr. Alix see that?

"Ah," Mr. Alix said into Arina's thoughts. "Good to see you, Miss Avidan."

"Daniella is fine."

Arina turned around at the unfamiliar voice, wondering how she hadn't heard the arrival of another person since the floors down there were so old and creaky. Leaning against the bar with one arm while her free hand rested on her hip was, quite frankly, the _coolest_ person Arina had ever seen. She had enormous black hair that fell around her shoulders in hundreds of curls, purple earrings peaking out from within the tresses. Her neck bore a small red scarf that was draped behind the collar of her brown, short-waisted bomber jacket that exposed her blue halter top and blue, short bikini bottom, both lined with red. She had a gun like Arina's, but it was strapped to her left thigh unlike her own. She looked perfectly at ease, and Arina wondered if she had heard any of Mr. Alix's and her conversation before walking in.

To Arina's horror, though, she saw that the young woman had a matching black bracer and an orange belt buckle with the letter G on it. She was already recognized as a member of Game Gyaru. Mr. Alix was sticking to his words that Arina wouldn't have a say in this matter.  
Arina's admiration of the woman's--Daniella Avidan, apparently--form was forgotten in the light of the fact that she was only here to offset Arina's alleged incompetence. Before she knew it, Arina was glaring at Daniella, who only had an easy smile for her.

"Daniella," Mr. Alix said as he stepped around to stand in front of both of his employees. "This is the only other 'lancer here at Game Gyaru, Arina Hanson. From now on, you two will be taking on all jobs together."

Daniella looked her new partner up and down before giving another smile. She extended her hand toward Arina, the friendly gesture making Arina seethe. "Nice to meet you, Arina. Is pink your favorite color?"

Arina glanced down at her pink halter, pink boots and pink belt. "That's a weird question. What's it to you anyway?"

"Just thought I'd try to get to know you since we're gonna be working together."

 _We'll see how long that lasts_ , Arina thought but didn't say.

"Play nice," Mr. Alix teased.

Arina shot him a look that only made him chuckle. He tapped once on his spectacles and before the two women displayed in teal light was a short document. Arina's eyes immediately began skimming it as Mr. Alix spoke.

"This one comes from another 'lancer group, Sting Ray. It's simple: pick up a package and deliver it to their headquarters across town. The reward is 500 tokens."

"That's a lot for a simple delivery service," Daniella said.

"It is, but the job is easy and I already did half of it for you."

Mr. Alix tapped his glasses and the file disappeared. He stepped between Arina and Daniella, reached behind the bar and produced a locked metal crate the size of a shoebox, which he placed in Arina's hands. Its weight shifted from side to side, giving the impression that whatever was in there was alive.

"What's--"

"It's not your job to know what you're transporting," Mr. Alix said, cutting Arina off. "You have until ten tonight to make the delivery." His eyes shifted to Daniella as he said, "I expect to hear good news by then."

Daniella winked. "You got it, boobula."

Mr. Alix ignored that comment and gestured to the spiral staircase, essentially dismissing them. Arina lead the way, stopped herself from saying thanks when Daniella opened the bar door because Arina's hands were full, and paused as she saw Daniella about to head out the front. Arina had never successfully completed a job. Because of that Mr. Alix had given her a partner. If she managed to complete this job by herself…maybe he would reconsider!

Daniella was already at the front door, her attention away from Arina. Turning silently, Arina ducked a corner to the back door and eased it open with her foot. It shut quietly behind her, leaving her in the tight alley behind all the businesses on this street. It was dark back here, the street lights unable go paint a visual of the trash and debris that Arina knew by smell alone was present. She'd snuck out this way too often when Strawberry was mad or she needed a quick getaway. Dumpsters were stacked against the opposite building all the way to the roof tops, a haphazard replacement for a fire escape. Arina shouldered the metal box and began to carefully climb the foul-smelling waste bins. Twice she nearly slipped, her heart-rate escalating each time until she was sure it had stopped beating altogether. Finally, the warm glow of the streetlights illuminated her forearm and her hand secured a firm grip on the ledge of the roof. She tossed the box up and over, hauling herself the rest of the way until she rolled over onto her back and panted for breath. The light pollution drowned out any stars the would have been visible from up here, but beyond she could see the towering structures of downtown overtaking what the stars at lost.

After another moment to catch her breath, Arina hopped to her feet and went to pick up the box…but it wasn't there. She spun around in a panic, scouring the ground and then came face to face with her new partner.

Arina jumped back with an undignified yelp of surprise. Daniella's smooth voice came out in a low chuckle that could have easily been salacious. There was no ladder leading up to this rooftop. As far as Arina knew, the dumpsters were the only feasible way up, and she hadn't bumped into Daniella as she'd climbed. How the hell had she gotten up there?

"Is there something about me you don't like," Daniella asked with a smile.

"Uh..."

Daniella propped her heel up on the metal box at her feet. "You sure were eager to get this all to yourself. Do you know what's inside?"

"No," Arina said, latching onto the subject change so she wouldn't have to talk about what she didn't like about Daniella. "Mr. Alix said it isn't our job to know."

Daniella's eyes narrowed, a mischievous glint alighting them. "Wanna find out?"

"What--you wanna open it?"

"How else would we look inside?"

"It's locked! And the 'lancers we deliver this to will be pissed if they find out we opened it!"

"So they won't find out." Daniella picked up the box and handled it like it was a present just for her. She shook it lightly and listened to the contents jostle around. Arina found herself stepping closer to listen as well, a gasp escaping her lips as she heard the light squeak of something very much alive.

Daniella gave a half shrug. "I dunno about you, but that sounded like--oh, okay, jeez, calm down."

Arina had snatched the box, placed it on the ground and unholstered her gun in one quick motion. She'd been given a lot of jobs in the past, but she had morals. A lot of 'lancers didn't care what the clients wanted so long as they got paid. Not Arina. She had lines she wouldn't cross. She didn't know if what was inside was for some kind of dog fight, some rare dish or whatever and she didn't care.

She fired a round at the padlock and it fell apart instantly. Daniella whistled her approval and kicked the lid open, peering inside with Arina.  
It was small, white and very fluffy. It could have been mistaken for a fancy throw pillow had it not moved. Black eyes and pink lips appeared within the opaline fur, along with two tails that were twice the length of its round body. It had small ears like a cat that were perked forward, curiously observing the two women who had opened up its enclosed world. Arina couldn't see any legs.

"Okay," Daniella breathed. "Quick question: the fuck is that?"

The cat-sized creature made a noise that was a high-pitched note on a synthesizer. It bounced a little, and the second time its rubbery body managed to jump out of the box and land at their feet where it started to roll contentedly around them.

"It's fucking cute is what it is," Arina squealed.

Arina's heart melted as she knelt down with a hand out toward the creature. It paused, sniffed her fingers (where was its nose?) and then latched its tails around her wrist. It rotated around moving up her arm until it was at her shoulder, its tails around her bicep keeping it from rolling off.

"Yo, I think it likes me!"

"Let me pet it," Daniella urged with an outstretched hand.

As soon as she touched it, the creature did to Daniella what it had done to Arina, settling on her shoulder beneath her ringlets of black hair. The two continued to fawn over the thing, passing it from shoulder to shoulder and even linking each other's hands so the creature went around in a circle until they all got dizzy. It continued to roll over and around their feet even when they finally stopped petting it.

"So what is this thing," Daniella asked.

"Dude, I don't know," Arina said with a grin, "but I fuckin' love it. It's like a cat and a hamster had a baby!"

"I get it, it's cute, but listen, will you?" Daniella cast a glance down at the white puff-ball as if scared it would overhear her next words. She leaned in close to Arina, locking her brown eyes with hers. "We can't deliver this to Sting Ray."

Arina immediately stepped back from Daniella, mindful of the creature at her feet. "You're trying to fuck up our first job together? Seriously?"  
"What? No, listen--" Daniella breathed a heavy sigh, rubbing at her right temple as she attempted to collect herself. "I don't exactly have time to give you my entire backstory, but I happen to know for a fact that those cats are bad news bears. We take this thing ta them and we might as well have put it through a meat grinder."

"Jesus, what the fuck?!"

"Yeah. Look, I'll talk to Mr. Alix. We can get another job and not be part of the most fucked up version of Animal Crossing. Deal?"

It made her feel like shit, but Arina almost wanted to protest. Of course she didn't want to see this little...thing come to any harm, and it wouldn't if she had anything to say about it. Still, this was a job, Daniella's first as a part of Game Gyaru. Although he hadn't said it, Arina felt like this was her last chance. Mr. Alix had put up with her shit for a long time. What if this would be the straw that broke the camel's back? If she fucked this up, she could kiss her dreams of being the top 'lancer goodbye.

Arina scowled. She wanted to hate Daniella for being the first of them to suggest doing the right thing.

Unfortunately for them, their time spent talking was time wasted. While Arina was busy glaring at Daniella, some small and metallic skidded to a halt at their feet. They both looked down at it and Arina realized a second too late what it was. Pure white erupted across her vision as the flashbang went off. Ringing drilled into both of her ears as she failed to blink away the stars in her eyes. She had to assume Daniella was in much the same state as she heard her groaning from the slight ache of the small explosive. Arina felt concrete meet her hands and knees as she fell forward, head still swimming, but not enough to drown out the voices nearby.

"Let's go, I've got the package!"

"That's what she--"

_"Eat my entire ass, let's move!"_

Blinking rapidly, Arina's hands slowly came into view and she realized with mounting horror that the creature was nowhere near her. She turned sharply, regretting the motion as nausea clawed at her guts. The ones who caused her current disorientation were next to the roof on two matching red and green grav bikes. Anger drove the thoughts of her roiling stomach far from her mind as she recognized the two women as Matty and Ryanelle from the Megas 'lancer group. Worse though, Ryanelle had a cage made of neon bars that pulsed with power whenever the white cat-like creature within attempted to escape. It looked to Arina and a low whimper reached her ears.

"You mother--"

"Catch ya later, loser idiots," Matty sang and revved her engine with Ryanelle, both speeding off toward the city. 

**Author's Note:**

> While the characters are based on the Game Gyaru genderbending of Arin and Dan, their personalities are separate from their counterparts. 
> 
> That's Allie as Mr. Alix, Hanna as Hanner, Barry as Strawberry, and Matt and Ryan as Matty and Ryanelle.
> 
> (I mixed up Alix and Hanner's names, my b)


End file.
